Green Jelly Beans
by ThatYellowBear
Summary: Caleb doesn't like green jelly beans. They're awkward, distasteful, and they're colored like boogers. Can a certain brunette change his mind about the tasty bean? IrmaxCaleb, fluffy I think, it's my first oneshot so I don't know. lol. RNR!


_This is my first one-shot sorta of story, I just wanted to try it out and see if I can do a decent job, lol. I hope you enjoy :D_

/././././././././././././././

One.

Caleb couldn't help but to look at Irma with dull concern. She didn't notice, however, and dug her hands into the bag again.

Red. Thank God.

She chewed them absentmindedly, as her eyes glued to the TV. It was her favorite show, but he couldn't remember the name of it. A cartoon figure of a fat yellow guy clobbered around stupidly on the show, eventually running into a door and saying 'Doh!'. Irma laughed softly, causing her to sink back comfortably into his chest, a sensation that he enjoyed. He loved their cuddle time on the basement's old couch, as uncomfortable as it is, being with Irma makes it seem like laying on a cloud. They started out sitting next to each other when the whole WITCH gang was there, but became more relaxed as each girl eventually left.

Now, she lay in between his legs, and basically used him as her own human recliner. He didn't mind, though.

She reached into the bag again, and his heart lurched.

Yellow. He sighed a small breath of relief. She caught it, however, and looked back at him. God, how he loved her eyes. The TV reflected the bright orbs of gorgeous blue as she stared worriedly at him.

"Wuz wrong?" She asked sweetly, with a hint of humor.

"Uh...Nothing." How could he explain it? He _hated_ green jelly beans, and even the thought of someone else eating one made his stomach lurch.

She shrugged and grabbed a handful of them, sorting each one out. Then to his dismay, he noticed that she was keeping the green ones! Oh, the horror.

"Here." She said, putting the remainder of colors into his hand before smiling again. He couldn't help smiling back, she had a smile that can corrupt any foul mood.

He ate all the jellybeans at once, not even stopping to distinguish what color they were. They fell back into a comfortable silence, until Caleb noticed that she was eating... the green ones.

The _green_ ones.

He shuddered at the thought, and this time Irma stood up. "Okay," She said. " If you don't tell me whats bothering ya, I'm outta here." She said, but he knew it was a empty threat. She always said she would go, but she stays anyway.

"Erm... its just that... well, you're eating the green ones."

"The green what?" She asked, raising an auburn eyebrow. _God, shes cute when she does that._ He thought.

Too bad she's still with Stephen, the loser. If only she could openly be with him... but who was _he_ to talk? He was still with Cornelia, for god-sakes. Even still, he was jealous of the little twerp for stealing Irma's heart, even if it was only once.

"The green jellybeans." He answered hesitantly, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Yeah? You make it sound like I'm eating the plague or something." She rolled her eyes and sat back down. Then as if having a second thought, she moved so that she was in between his legs again and most of her upper body was on his chest.

"Unless you really don't like green jelly beans." She teased, holding one just above his face.

Caleb blushed madly, how could Irma put both of them in such a compromising position without breaking a sweat? He had to admit, her spontaneity was something to be admired.

"I think they taste weird." He confessed. "I can't even figure out what flavor they are."

Irma did not reply, but instead put one in her mouth and chewed slowly. He could tell that she thought about it while savoring it, but it didn't help that his mind was currently conceiving the disgusting varieties of tastes she was enduring.

"I can't tell either," she said after awhile. "But that's what makes it better then the rest." She added, much to Caleb's confusion.

The show still blared loudly in the background, but neither of them really paid attention anymore.

"Makes it better?" He laughed, earning a small smile from her. "How can something be better when you don't even know what it is?"

Her smile only grew bigger. "Its like us," She concluded.

"What?" He said, bemused. For the first time he looked at her, only to find that she looked down towards his chest with a slight blush.

"I mean, look at us. We've been so close lately... but we both have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. We know that our relationship shouldn't be happening, but it is. Theres something about you I can't resist.. and something about me that intrigues you. We don't know what we have, but for that reason, its special. Its better." She finished, looking up at him with the blue eyes he'd come to love.

"You're right," He breathed. She was right, it made sense.

"Damn right I am," She added. Content with herself, she wrapped her arms around Caleb's abdomen and snuggled in closer, getting back to the show. "So try the jellybean. You aren't giving it a chance."

He spied the bag sitting open on the floor – with one green jellybean left. He picked it up, hesitant. A soft snore startled him, but he realized it was just Irma. She had fallen asleep, but he didn't mind. He put one hand through her auburn hair before popping the green bean into his mouth. The taste wasn't as disgusting, nasty, or perplexing as it usually was. For once, it was actually _good._

Caleb let out a content sigh. Hey, what could he say? He loved green jelly beans.

/././././././././././././././

_Please review, I want to know what you guys thought about it D: It seemed like an awesome idea in my head lol. Anyways, I'm still working on my other stories so if you read them, don't worry, more is coming soon. Peace and Love, ~Bear_


End file.
